comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yo Joe History
The animated episodes included are only the ones in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Season 1.1. Details for these episodes are below along with the current status of the world. G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero This five-part pilot mini-series was alternately aired under the title "The MASS Device" during the series' syndication. Cobra develops an experimental teleportation unit, known as the MASS device, which has the ability to transport matter to any global location, using a satellite to relay the teleportation beam. G.I. Joe must stop Cobra by creating a MASS system of their own, but first they'll need to gather the three rare elements that power the device, which consist of radioactive crystals, heavy water found in the depths of the ocean, and fragments from a giant meteorite. The elements are located in three different environments; thus, the story is structured in a way that showcases the Joes and their different specialties.* Detailed Summary: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero G.I. Joe: The Revenge of Cobra Cobra has returned in force, armed with a new weapon created by Destro - the Weather Dominator, which is able to manipulate storm systems. In the beginning of the miniseries, Cobra steals the power core for a new laser cannon the Joes were transporting to their headquarters, and adds it to the Weather Dominator, giving it unlimited power. Damaged in a preliminary battle, the device breaks into its three component pieces which scatter across the world. The G.I. Joe Team must recover the pieces before Cobra can reclaim them to rebuild their weather weapon. Noticeably similar in structure to the first mini-series, The Revenge of Cobra has the Joes and Cobra sent to dangerously exotic locations that allow team members to showcase their unique abilities. It also has familiar plot echoes, such as Duke being captured and forced to fight in the Arena of Sport, this time along with Snake-Eyes, Destro being the lone Cobra operative to escape the climax, and the same closing dialogue.* Detailed Summary: G.I. Joe II: The Revenge of Cobra G.I. Joe: The Pyramid of Darkness The third miniseries installment of the G.I. Joe series originally debuted in its complete form during prime time and was later adapted to the more familiar five-part daily miniseries format for rebroadcast. The story centers on Cobra's attempts to build and maintain a new weapon (of the title) that will neutralize all electrical power in the Earth's Northern hemisphere. Four giant "control" cubes are to be placed at key locations around the globe. Once the Joes orbiting space station is seized, the cubes are activated and the pyramid is complete. The Joe force must battle Cobra to destroy the pyramid and find the terrorist organization's secret headquarters.* Detailed Summary: G.I. Joe: Pyramid Of Darkness * General summaries were copied straight from: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 TV series) Wiki Page. G.I. Joe: Season 1 *Countdown for Zartan *Red Rocket's Glare *Satellite Down *Cobra Stops the World *Jungle Trap *Cobra's Creatures *The Funhouse Detailed Summaries: G.I. Joe: Season 1 (Use Ctrl+F to find the proper episode summaries.) Current Status G.I. Joe Team G.I. Joe Team has worked hard to move to a new base in the Rocky Mountains. Publicly acknowledged as the most prominent anti-terrorist team in the world, the Joe's often have their hands full with Cobra agents. Still, when they have free time, just down the mountain with a thirty minute drive is a small western town called Goldspring with the comforts of civilization, and add another hour and half to that, and you can visit a city. Technology is an all time high with the successful experimentation after the Vietnam War. Plasma rifles and handguns are used by the Joe's, but also sadly by their arch-enemy, Cobra. Though the state-of-the-art technology is not available to other government branches usually, though a few military divisions might have access to it such as the Seals. Though the civilians complain about the spending on the G.I. Joe Team, the public threat of Cobra keeps the team safe from too many budget cuts. Response to the G.I. Joe Team is mixed, though generally positive because of how many times they have saved the states, and even the world from domination by Cobra. Cobra After countless defeat after defeat, Cobra is determined to gain some wins. They have expanded the Crimson Guard, work with more experimental weapons, and are constantly trying to find a weakness in the G.I. Joe Team. Cobra Commander is still in charge, with Destro still a rival for leadership. Still, Destro has his own outside interests, and business is business. The organization continues to grow in power and money, but its political strength is still severely limited which makes world domination still nothing more than a dream to be discovered with Cobra Commander's next big plan. Funded by the Crimson Twins - leaders of the Crimson Guard - with their business proficiency through Extensive Enterprises, and missions often supported by the Dreadnoks with cash, Cobra is still a frightening organization with multiple layers that is in no way close to being broken. Currently, their primary U.S. headquarters is in Springfield, Vermont. Their primary headquarters in Eastern Europe is the Cobra Citadel, also known as the Silent Castle, located in Trans-Carpathia. It was designed by Destro. This is their second Cobra Citadel, as the first one was destoryed after the escape of Hawk with the help of a slave girl. Cobra also has sister branches all over the world, secondary headquarters, and even a few temples filled with fanatic followers also scattered across the globe and in many unlikely places. Important Theme Files *Yo Joe Tech *Yo Joe Abbreviations Category:Yo Joe Theme